$12$ aliens landed in our city. Some aliens were on the first spaceship. The remaining $7$ aliens were on the second spaceship. How many aliens were on the first spaceship?
There were $12$ aliens. Count the $7$ aliens on the second spaceship. There are ${5}$ left. ${5}$ aliens were on the first spaceship. ${5} + 7 = 12$